


Chances and Choices

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Senior is given a second chance.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	Chances and Choices

“You could go in.” 

Senior started when the red-haired woman spoke. He had been standing outside of his son’s home watching the snowflakes fall softly around him and hadn’t heard her arrive. He shook his head. 

“So, you’re just going to stand here?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“Families usually are.”

The older man preened. “You recognize me? Must be from a picture as I’m sure I’d have remember meeting a woman as lovely as you.”

“I recognize you.” Shannon did not divulge how.

“You have the advantage.” The older man said smoothly.

“I’m Shannon. Shannon Gibbs.”

“Gibbs. Ah, you’re his sister.”

“I’m not Jethro’s sister. I’m his first wife.”

“First wife? Hmmm. I though Junior told me Gibbs’ first wife was…” Senior blanched.

“I am. But special circumstances have allowed me to visit a couple times.”

“You’re a ghost.”

“I prefer spirit.” Shannon rejoined. “I am not here to haunt them.” She thought about Tony’s request but tamped down her desire to fill it. “I’ve come to offer blessings and opportunities.”

“Opportunities?” Senior perked up.

“Not financial ones.” Shannon cut him off. “Opportunities like you have right now. You can go inside and use this time to try to repair your relationship with your son and son-in-law. You can meet your grand-daughter. Or you can stay out in this cold, giving up your chance.”

“I don’t have a grand-daughter.” Senior said automatically.

“You and my mother. You would have been quite a match.”

“If she’s as beautiful as you…”

“Lay off the Romeo routine. I’ve seen it done by the best. It doesn’t impress me.” Shannon huffed. “I’m giving you a last chance.” 

“What do you care about me and my relationship with my son.”

“About you? Nothing. Tony? Tony is family and your relationship hurts him, especially this time of year.” When her indignation grew, Shannon did not notice herself left off to hover in the air.

“If you’re trying to go incognito, you’re floating. Ruins the sweet angel act.” Senior said snidely. 

“What’s your excuse?” Shannon pointed at Senior’s own feet.

Senior realized he was about six inches off the ground. “What the hell?”

“Probably.” Shannon sneered. “Tonight, you went out. You met a blonde in the hotel bar. She invited you back to her room. Remember now?”

Senior shook his head as the memory flooded back. How had he gotten here?

“You stopped by the bar for another bourbon on your way. You popped two of the little blue pills you keep in your wallet although you were prescribed one pill.”

If Senior had blood moving, he would have flushed. He had been anticipating a long night. It didn’t seem a big deal to take two just to be sure.

“You got upstairs, and things started getting hot and heavy.”

Senior got flashes of himself and the woman on the bed. He rubbed his chest absently. He had a vague memory of pain.

“Yes.” Shannon confirmed. “You had a heart attack. You’re currently in the ER. You flatlined about five minutes ago and they have been trying everything in their power. This was your chance.”

“My chance?”

“To make things right with your son.”

“I’m dead?”

“Don’t you care? Is it really just all about you?” Shannon was exasperated. 

“Am I dead?”

Shannon tilted her head. “They just called it. You are now officially dead.”

“My business… my…”

“Your son.” Shannon snarled. 

“Right. I’ll go in and…”

“No.” Shannon said sadly. “You squandered your last chance. It’s time to go.”

“No. I have things to do.”

“Not anymore.” Senior saw the world fade around him until he was alone in the black. Totally alone.

Senior started. “What?”

“Are we going or not?” The blonde asked petulantly.

For a brief second Senior considered whether he should call his son but then Senior looked at the two pills concealed in his hand. “Of course.” Palming one, he grabbed his bourbon and covertly took the other pill. Although he refused to give credence to whatever had just happened, he’d taken one before and been fine. Maybe he should talk to his doctor about upping the dose. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
